User talk:TwinStar
Hi there! If you are going to write me a hate message, scram. Archive 1 Archive 2 Archive 3 Welcome Hi, welcome to Bakugan Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Cosmic Ingram page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Recgameboy (Talk) 19:30, April 1, 2010 Archive! I LOVE SCOTT PILGRIM!!!!!!!!!!!! file:scottguitar.gif file:ramonahammer.gif file:ramona.gif 00:51, August 27, 2010 (UTC) YES PELASE !!!! I LOVE SCOTT PILGRIM!!!!!!!!!!!! file:scottguitar.gif file:ramonahammer.gif file:ramona.gif 00:54, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Don't delete where it says welcome, and the first three columns. And the message from Hyena saying HELLO AGENT Z THIS IS MESSAGE HYENA12!!!!!!!!!!! I LOVE SCOTT PILGRIM!!!!!!!!!!!! file:scottguitar.gif file:ramonahammer.gif file:ramona.gif 00:54, August 27, 2010 (UTC) I guess you didn;t get one. G2g bye. I LOVE SCOTT PILGRIM!!!!!!!!!!!! file:scottguitar.gif file:ramonahammer.gif file:ramona.gif 01:01, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. Can I be a Crat? I LOVE SCOTT PILGRIM!!!!!!!!!!!! file:scottguitar.gif file:ramonahammer.gif file:ramona.gif 02:26, August 27, 2010 (UTC) These pictures hurt my eyes . . . 5tee1-O4teen|"That's what Winx said"|GASP!!! 13:02, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! (Translucent Dragonoid) Thanks for the help! And I understand he is also kind of rare, exactly how rare is he? I'll put some pictures up of the one I bought yesterday. HI. --Recgameboy | Monarus is [[User blog:Recgameboy|'HOT.']] 13:45, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Hello? [[User:LaserGhost|'Lazer':]] Go get some ice cream [[User:LaserGhost/Pics|'NO! For me not for you!' ]] 15:01, August 27, 2010 (UTC) HEY NOT HATER!!!!!! Personally I just don't think Metal is that good. I like Minutes to Midnight but that's it. I LOVE SCOTT PILGRIM!!!!!!!!!!!! file:scottguitar.gif file:ramonahammer.gif file:ramona.gif 15:39, August 27, 2010 (UTC) You remind me of this kid I hate form school because you like the same music. I LOVE SCOTT PILGRIM!!!!!!!!!!!! file:scottguitar.gif file:ramonahammer.gif file:ramona.gif 15:47, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Ok. I LOVE SCOTT PILGRIM!!!!!!!!!!!! file:scottguitar.gif file:ramonahammer.gif file:ramona.gif 15:51, August 27, 2010 (UTC) FR? I LOVE SCOTT PILGRIM!!!!!!!!!!!! file:scottguitar.gif file:ramonahammer.gif file:ramona.gif 16:06, August 27, 2010 (UTC) I see it all the time. I saw a Bronze Chompixx. Also I saw a Silver Swayther. I LOVE SCOTT PILGRIM!!!!!!!!!!!! file:scottguitar.gif file:ramonahammer.gif file:ramona.gif 16:09, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Kool right. I LOVE SCOTT PILGRIM!!!!!!!!!!!! file:scottguitar.gif file:ramonahammer.gif file:ramona.gif 16:19, August 27, 2010 (UTC) I like the name Swinger better than Swayther. I LOVE SCOTT PILGRIM!!!!!!!!!!!! file:scottguitar.gif file:ramonahammer.gif file:ramona.gif 16:22, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Bakugan is getting too stupid with all the mechanical stuff. I LOVE SCOTT PILGRIM!!!!!!!!!!!! file:scottguitar.gif file:ramonahammer.gif file:ramona.gif 16:25, August 27, 2010 (UTC) TS can you block the anon who is vandalising the Ancient soliders? [[User:LaserGhost|'Lazer':]] Go get some ice cream [[User:LaserGhost/Pics|'NO! For me not for you!' ]] 18:56, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Of course i am! and block him for a week please [[User:LaserGhost|'Lazer':]] Go get some ice cream [[User:LaserGhost/Pics|'NO! For me not for you!' ]] 18:59, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Ok protecting is good but he may make and account [[User:LaserGhost|'Lazer':]] Go get some ice cream [[User:LaserGhost/Pics|'NO! For me not for you!' ]] 19:00, August 27, 2010 (UTC) I HATE THIS PROTECTION LEVEL! i am not a vandals and not an admin [[User:LaserGhost|'Lazer':]] Go get some ice cream [[User:LaserGhost/Pics|'NO! For me not for you!' ]] 19:04, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Ok and do you know what is that?: ى [[User:LaserGhost|'Lazer':]] Go get some ice cream [[User:LaserGhost/Pics|'NO! For me not for you!' ]] 19:09, August 27, 2010 (UTC) no it is pronounsed i,e or Y in arabic [[User:LaserGhost|'Lazer':]] Go get some ice cream [[User:LaserGhost/Pics|'NO! For me not for you!' ]] 19:13, August 27, 2010 (UTC) HI! [[User:LaserGhost|'Lazer':]] Go get some ice cream [[User:LaserGhost/Pics|'NO! For me not for you!' ]] 19:22, August 27, 2010 (UTC) 2 CAN PLAY THAT GAME! اء [[User:LaserGhost|'Lazer':]] Go get some ice cream [[User:LaserGhost/Pics|'NO! For me not for you!' ]] 19:29, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Gotta go bed BYE! [[User:LaserGhost|'Lazer':]] Go get some ice cream [[User:LaserGhost/Pics|'NO! For me not for you!' ]] 19:30, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Double Star how did you like Cloud Vs Sepiroth in KH 2 did you lke it. Oh and just a reminder HELP ME!?!--BlazeCannon15 (talk) 21:24, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Ok. --Recgameboy | Monarus is [[User blog:Recgameboy|'HOT.']] 22:43, August 27, 2010 (UTC) I got blocked on the central Wikia for expressing my ideas about the new blogs. --Recgameboy | Monarus is [[User blog:Recgameboy|'HOT.']] 23:32, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Exactly. --Recgameboy | Monarus is [[User blog:Recgameboy|'HOT.']] 23:35, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Hiya There I don't know about you and your "hood", but here it's MEGA EARLY IN DA MORN. So . . . yea. 5tee1-O4teen|"That's what Winx said"|GASP!!! 13:00, August 28, 2010 (UTC) TS theis anon has crossed the line he made 3 vandalism articles BLock him! [[User:LaserGhost|'Lazer':]] Go get some ice cream [[User:LaserGhost/Pics|'NO! For me not for you!' ]] 13:23, August 28, 2010 (UTC) The anon who kept vandalising the legendary soliders of vistroia yesterday [[User:LaserGhost|'Lazer':]] Go get some ice cream [[User:LaserGhost/Pics|'NO! For me not for you!' ]] 13:27, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Have you blocked him? [[User:LaserGhost|'Lazer':]] Go get some ice cream [[User:LaserGhost/Pics|'NO! For me not for you!' ]] 13:30, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! Like my sig? [[User:LaserGhost|'Lazer':]] Go get some ice cream [[User:LaserGhost/Pics|'NO! For me not for you!' ]] 13:33, August 28, 2010 (UTC) So are you enjoing your admins powers? [[User:LaserGhost|'Lazer':]] Go get some ice cream [[User:LaserGhost/Pics|'NO! For me not for you!' ]] 13:37, August 28, 2010 (UTC) I got a new sig! check this [[User:LaserGhost|'Lazer :']] Don't mess with me [[User:LaserGhost/Pics|'If you want to see the daylight again!' ]] 13:41, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! anons better apply it! [[User:LaserGhost|'Lazer :']] Don't mess with me [[User:LaserGhost/Pics|'If you want to see the daylight again!' ]] 13:44, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Look at my sig archive on my user page and tell me which one is better? [[User:LaserGhost|'Lazer :']] Don't mess with me [[User:LaserGhost/Pics|'If you want to see the daylight again!' ]] 13:47, August 28, 2010 (UTC) thanks and what is that "[]" thing's story? [[User:LaserGhost|'Lazer :']] Don't mess with me [[User:LaserGhost/Pics|'If you want to see the daylight again!' ]] 13:50, August 28, 2010 (UTC) and how do you right stuff like a Square and an infinety sign? [[User:LaserGhost|'Lazer :']] Don't mess with me [[User:LaserGhost/Pics|'If you want to see the daylight again!' ]] 13:53, August 28, 2010 (UTC) I ment where do you find them on the keyboard? [[User:LaserGhost|'Lazer :']] Don't mess with me [[User:LaserGhost/Pics|'If you want to see the daylight again!' ]] 13:58, August 28, 2010 (UTC) And how do you know it's code? [[User:LaserGhost|'Lazer :']] Don't mess with me [[User:LaserGhost/Pics|'If you want to see the daylight again!' ]] 14:01, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Microsoft office word has their code it is like a DNA code exept it doesn't make Bakugan and any country even Egypt can use it [[User:LaserGhost|'Lazer :']] Don't mess with me [[User:LaserGhost/Pics|'If you want to see the daylight again!' ]] 14:04, August 28, 2010 (UTC) I HATE THAT EGYPT DOESN"T HAVE GI OR BD! [[User:LaserGhost|'Lazer :']] Don't mess with me [[User:LaserGhost/Pics|'If you want to see the daylight again!' ]] 14:07, August 28, 2010 (UTC) yeah i know but i don't even have Delta dragonoid appolonier sieronoid ore anything a part of my collection is on my user page check it out [[User:LaserGhost|'Lazer :']] Don't mess with me [[User:LaserGhost/Pics|'If you want to see the daylight again!' ]] 14:11, August 28, 2010 (UTC) At bakugan I suck a friend of mien has 2 skyresses and dragonoid for us is like Glotronoid for you (very Rare) plus no Bakugans Are original all of them are fake [[User:LaserGhost|'Lazer :']] Don't mess with me [[User:LaserGhost/Pics|'If you want to see the daylight again!' ]] 14:19, August 28, 2010 (UTC) yeah probably spinmaster don't know about Egypt [[User:LaserGhost|'Lazer :']] Don't mess with me [[User:LaserGhost/Pics|'If you want to see the daylight again!' ]] 14:23, August 28, 2010 (UTC) And what makes it worst... [[User:LaserGhost|'Lazer :']] Don't mess with me [[User:LaserGhost/Pics|'If you want to see the daylight again!' ]] 14:25, August 28, 2010 (UTC) TS should i make a talk blog? [[User:LaserGhost|'Lazer :']] Don't mess with me [[User:LaserGhost/Pics|'If you want to see the daylight again!' ]] 15:08, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Will you join it? [[User:LaserGhost|'Lazer :']] Don't mess with me [[User:LaserGhost/Pics|'If you want to see the daylight again!' ]] 15:11, August 28, 2010 (UTC) I made it! [[User:LaserGhost|'Lazer :']] Don't mess with me [[User:LaserGhost/Pics|'If you want to see the daylight again!' ]] 15:17, August 28, 2010 (UTC) could you please make me a Shade image on gimp? It would mean a lot to me due to the fact he lost his code. Leave me be, [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos||'I'm writing ']][[User blog: Airzel-of-haos| genius poetry here.]] 16:13, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Hi TS! [[User:LaserGhost|'Lazer :']] Don't mess with me [[User:LaserGhost/Pics|'If you want to see the daylight again!' ]] 17:16, August 28, 2010 (UTC) I will make a crystal burst Linehalt! [[User:LaserGhost|'Lazer :']] Don't mess with me [[User:LaserGhost/Pics|'If you want to see the daylight again!' ]] 17:19, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Done1 check it on my pics page! [[User:LaserGhost|'Lazer :']] Don't mess with me [[User:LaserGhost/Pics|'If you want to see the daylight again!' ]] 17:26, August 28, 2010 (UTC) het twin do you think rec is a bit weird--BlazeCannon15 (talk) 00:26, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Dont take this the wrong way The thing I really about him is his crazed obsession with Monarus--BlazeCannon15 (talk) 00:50, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Have you ever watched the Live in Texas DVD??????????????? --Recgameboy | Monarus is [[User blog:Recgameboy|'HOT.']] 01:24, August 29, 2010 (UTC) You have to see what Chester does at the end of A Place For My Head. --Recgameboy | Monarus is [[User blog:Recgameboy|'HOT.']] 01:31, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Colors How do you add colors to your signature and images?? Drago99 To check out my awesomeness press HERE after the beep. Beep! (talk) 01:59, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. Drago99 To check out my awesomeness press HERE after the beep. Beep! (talk) 02:02, August 29, 2010 (UTC) hey twinstar can you due the new vestroia episodes just NV episodes i will do GI --BlazeCannon15 (talk) 02:16, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Were we talking about the same thing???????????? --Recgameboy | Monarus is [[User blog:Recgameboy|'HOT.']] 02:18, August 29, 2010 (UTC) I guess we are then. --Recgameboy | Monarus is [[User blog:Recgameboy|'HOT.']] 02:21, August 29, 2010 (UTC) http://linkinpark.wikia.com/wiki/User:Recgameboy --Recgameboy | Monarus is [[User blog:Recgameboy|'HOT.']] 02:26, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Is ur BD Fixed. Lesbian Ninjas Hate HAMMER TIME! 02:36, August 29, 2010 (UTC)